


Soundless

by JustBeMe13



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marine, fight, monster trio, pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13
Summary: Zoro loses his voice, but that doesn't mean he can't defend the ones he loves.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Soundless

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, just throwing all the old stuff on here so It's gone from my to do list. 
> 
> Author-chan

The Straw Hat crew was fighting an intense battle. They had been all but wiped out to their last man. Luffy and two of his most trusted crew members were the only ones still standing. Chopper had been unable to move after being defeated in his Monster Point. Nami had been knocked out into Ussop, both of them landing on the outskirts of the battlefield. Franky had a broken arm and was hanging somewhere in a tree. Brook’s face was cracked and he was lying unconscious next to a passed out Robin, who had been smacked down in the beginning of the fight.

Only Zoro, Sanji and Luffy were left, thus the fight had come to its climax. Luffy was beyond pissed at their opponent. He was an old Admiral of the navy, trying to destroy all pirates. Now he had this crew at his mercy. Well, not yet. 

“You’re going to pay!” Luffy yelled.

The ex-Admiral laughed and waved a hand in front of his face. “Who is going to make me?” He asked teasingly.

Luffy grit his teeth and launched himself at the man. The ex-Admiral, who was called Dangoi, smacked the Captain away and into a large rock on the other side of the battlefield.

“Luffy!” Sanji yelled, concerned about their Captain.

“You should keep your eyes on your enemy.” Dangoi said as he appeared in front of the blond.

Sanji glared at the man and kicked at him with a strong left. Dangoi blocked his attack by grabbing Sanji’s foot, holding the Cook in place.

“Bastard.” Sanji groaned.

Dangoi only smiled and lifted the blond up. Sanji yelped as he was hung upside down and flung into the air, though he recovered fast enough with sky-walk. But Dangoi didn’t leave it at that. He didn’t give Zoro the time to charge as he went after Sanji again. Sanji saw him coming and used Diable Jambe. He fired a specter at the man but it did nothing to slow him down. Dangoi grabbed Sanji’s leg again and pulled him down.

“You, let go of me!”

Sanji kicked the man in the guts, making him grunt with the force of the kick. Sanji smirked, but it didn’t last long as Dangoi grabbed his shoulders and head budded the blond. Sanji groaned and his eyes went white for a second, blood spurting from his nose. Dangoi took that change to ram his fist into Sanji’s stomach, making the Cook lose all his air. Then he let go and Sanji fell to the ground. Zoro caught the Cook and collapsed with his extra weight.

“Sanji!” he said.

Sanji groaned and pushed himself up, wiping away the blood from his nose.

“That bastard is going to get it now.”

He launched himself away again and Zoro was left behind.

“Great, now what.”

He watched as Sanji engaged Dangoi again and again, each time getting more injured. Zoro shook his head and fired an attack at them, knowing Sanji could dodge. And indeed, Sanji dodged Zoro’s attack and it hit Dangoi full force, sending the man flying back. Zoro smirked and sheathed his swords. Sanji landed next to him and fell to his knees.

“Are you alright, Cook?” Zoro asked.

“Shut up, Marimo,” Sanji said.

He stood up and stretched his sore limbs.

“Let’s kick his ass, just until Luffy comes back.” Sanji said.

Zoro nodded and grabbed his blades again, taking his usual stance for fighting. Dangoi showed up that moment, but not in the way they thought. Sanji was propelled backwards, skidding over the ground and hitting his head against a rock, making his vision blur. Zoro couldn’t even see the attack as it happened. He stared blankly ahead until he heard Sanji crash and he turned.

“What the-“ he didn’t finish as a kick to his side made him lose two swords.

He grabbed Wado Ichimonji out of his mouth and turned again, slashing at Dangoi. Dangoi dodged and kicked Zoro’s feet out from under him. Zoro landed ungracefully, but picked himself up, rolling away from a new kick. Dangoi came in for another attack and Zoro had to block. Dangoi smirked and Zoro’s eyes widened at his next attack.

Luffy opened his eyes to see rocks. He groaned as he sat up and looked around. He could hear fighting in the background and the clang of swords. He guessed Zoro was fighting Dangoi with Sanji. Luffy growled and propelled himself back to the field of battle. But what he saw made him freeze. He could see all his beaten nakama. They were in bad shape. Then he spotted Sanji, who was lying against a rock, blood flowing from a wound on his head. One of his legs was bent in an unnatural shape, bleeding too. Luffy looked over to Dangoi very carefully, but it still made his breath catch. Dangoi was holding Zoro by his throat, seemingly having defeated him only mere seconds ago, for the swordsman was still holding one swords. Luffy watched as the white blade clattered out of Zoro’s limp hand and fell to the floor. Zoro was still conscious, which was good. Luffy watched him grab the hand around his throat and try to pry it away. Dangoi did nothing but hold the green haired man up higher. Luffy could even hear Zoro gasp for breath. Then Dangoi began talking,

“I know you are there, Straw Hat. If you want him to life, you should come and rescue him.”

Dangoi tightened his hand on Zoro’s throat and the latter cried out in pain. Luffy’s rage had reached it’s boiling point, then, and he stalked at Dangoi. The man threw Zoro to the side, the swordsman skidding over the floor and grasping at his throat, taking gulps of air.

“I’m going to kick your ass, and then I will kill you,” Luffy whispered.

He spared a glance at Zoro to see that his first mate had caught his breath and was crawling over to Sanji. Luffy knew Zoro would take care of the Cook with gentleness none of the others knew about. He turned back to Dangoi and activated Second Gear.

“You’re going down,” Luffy said, anger making itself known in his voice.

Dangoi smirked and laughed.

“Just try it, boy.”

Then they charged at each other, ready to sacrifice anything for their goals.

o-o-o

Zoro groaned as he pulled himself of the floor. His body hurt and his throat was burning. He knew that he had permanent damage somewhere, but wouldn’t think about it now. Zoro crawled, stumbled, whatever you would call it, over to Sanji. The Cook was still out of it and Zoro wanted nothing more than to see him kicking that bastard all over the place. The swordsman reached the blond and stroked some hair out of his face.

“...”

Zoro got startled as his voice did not come out. He had wanted to call Sanji’s name. He grabbed his throat as it burned, as if fire had spread through his body. He made a choking sound and covered his mouth.

 _Fuck, what the hell?_ he thought.

Zoro almost wanted to cry, but he didn’t. He focused on Sanji, the one person who needed his help right now. He lifted Sanji’s head and inspected the wound on his head.

 _If only Chopper were here,_ Zoro thought.

He looked around for the reindeer and spotted the tiny animal on the floor not far away. Zoro laid Sanji’s head down again and walked over to Chopper. He nudged the docter with his foot and watched as he opened his eyes.

“Zoro?” Chopper asked.

Zoro could only nod in conformation of his friends question. Chopper smiled happily until he saw the state Zoro was in.

“You’re hurt, let me see.”

Zoro bent down and wanted to pick Chopper up the moment the reindeer stood himself.

“...” Zoro tried again to speak, but no sound came out.

He grabbed his throat again and cursed at the burning feeling. Chopper looked at him in shock. He pried Zoro’s hands away from his throat and looked at the hand mark left by Dangoi.

“I can’t say what’ll happen with this, not right now. But you didn’t call me for yourself, did you?” Chopper said.

Zoro shook his head, the burning feeling receding, and pointed at Sanji. Chopper rushed forward and assessed the damage done to the Cook.

“He’s lost a lot of blood, but he’ll be fine. His leg is a different story though. It’ll take time for it to heal and he won’t be able to use it.” Chopper noted.

Zoro patted him on the shoulder and looked at him worriedly.

“Yes, I’ll fix him for you.”

Zoro sighed in relief, though it did not make any sound. Chopper chuckled, he and Luffy were the only ones that knew of Zoro’s and Sanji’s relationship. Chopper had found it weird at first but had later accepted it as he watched the two of them being happy. The reindeer instructed Zoro to lift up Sanji and lay him on his back. Zoro did so and gently laid Sanji a little away from the hard rock he had been shoved against. Chopper immediately tried to stop the bleeding from Sanji’s head. Zoro just watched as he worked on his friend, not knowing if Sanji was going to be alright. Then Zoro heard Luffy scream his name. He turned around and got a face full of Captain Straw Hat. They both collapsed on the ground and Zoro groaned.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to hit you.” Luffy said.

Zoro just rolled his eyes and pushed Luffy off.

“Is Sanji going to be alright?” Luffy asked Chopper.

The reindeer nodded his head as he bandaged Sanji’s. “He’ll be fine, but his leg is broken so it’ll take a while.”

Luffy nodded and helped Zoro stand up.

“Can you still fight?” He asked.

Zoro only smirked at his Captain.

“I know, you’re doing it for Sanji.” Luffy said with a laugh. “Let’s go then.”

Luffy raced forward and Zoro followed quickly. He grabbed his swords from the ground and charged at Dangoi. Dangoi, who had been waiting for Luffy to come back, frowned when he saw Zoro charge at him.

“What is this? You can still fight.”

Zoro clashed swords with a leg, blocking his attack. He glared at the man in front of him.

“Are you not going to talk?” Dangoi asked, with a smirk of course. “O, that’s right, you can’t. I broke your vocal cords.”

Zoro growled at Dangoi and struck him with an small attack, cutting the man in his leg. Dangoi growled and grabbed Zoro by his shoulder, shoving the swordsman to the floor. Zoro landed with a grunt but smirked nonetheless. Dangoi frowned, but then a look of horror came to his face as he sensed Luffy’s Haki. He looked up to see the man was seething with anger and had Haki clad arms. Luffy grinned at Dangoi with a sick smile and propelled a fist backwards. Dangoi was about to run away when Zoro grabbed his arm, holding him in place. Dangoi cursed and crushed Zoro’s shoulder. The swordsman screamed, making Chopper look over to them. Luffy’s expression went to rage and he brought his fist back, punching Dangoi square in the face. The man flew back and smashed into a boulder, blood spurting out of his mouth. Luffy landed next to Zoro, checking on his first mate. He laid his hand on Zoro’s head and the green haired man looked at him.

“You’re going to be fine.” Luffy said.

Luffy looked over at Dangoi, who was almost defeated, and said softly, “Nobody if ever going to hurt my family. If you even think about touching my first mate again, I will kill you.”  
Zoro was clutching at his crushed shoulder and breathing heavily, but he nodded at Luffy’s statement, agreeing. He knew Luffy was going to defeat that man right this instant. He smiled at his Captain and Luffy let go of him.

“Go to Chopper.” Luffy said before he took off.

Zoro watched him go and punch Dangoi again, making them both pass through the boulder to another part of the rocky field. Zoro groaned as he stood up, his throat was still sore form screaming, and he stumbled over to Chopper. Chopper rushed to him and saw his bloodied and broken shoulder. The small doctor gasped and told Zoro to go sit next to Sanji.

“Did he do anything else to you, except for your shoulder and throat?” Chopper asked.

Zoro shook his head, sure he had a few bruises and so on, but nothing life threatening. He pointed at Sanji and shot a questioning look at Chopper once again. Chopper sighed and smiled softly.

“He’s sleeping peacefully, I can’t help his leg right now so that’ll hurt when he wakes up.” Chopper said.

Zoro nodded his head and laid down on the rocky ground. He sighed and closed his eyes. Chopper watched over the two of them as Zoro drifted off to sleep to the sound of Luffy’s battle. He knew Luffy would win and that comforted him enough to sleep.

o-o-o

Nami opened her eyes to see the sky. An arm was holding her around her waist and she looked up to see Ussop holding on to her. She frowned and tried to recall the battle. She remembered being flung off and into Ussop. He had wrapped his arms around her and shielded her from a harsh landing. Nami smiled softly and shook Ussop’s shoulder.

“Ussop, wake up.” She said.

Ussop’s eyes cracked open and he looked at Nami.

“Nami?” He croaked.

Nami nodded her head and helped the sniper up.

“Thanks to you were all right.” Nami said.

Ussop smiled and nodded.

“Let’s find the others.” Nami said as she stood up.

She looked around and spotted Franky hanging in a tree not far from them.

“Let’s get Franky.” She said and sprinted towards the cyborg.

Nami reached him just as he fell out of the tree and woke up. “Oww.” Franky groaned.

“Franky!” Nami yelled in pure joy.

“Nami? You’re alright? Where is Ussop-bro?”

Nami pointed behind her and Franky looked to see Ussop running a little from them to two passed out figures.

“Where is Luffy?” Franky asked.

“He’s probably fighting that Dangoi guy.” Nami said as she helped Franky stand up. “Is your arm alright?” She asked.

Franky nodded slightly and looked over to Ussop.

“Let’s go help him.” He said.

Nami nodded her head and began walking to the three figures a little while away.

“Nami!” She then heard.

Nami looked over her shoulder to see Chopper in his Heavy Point holding Sanji, and Zoro walking next to him with one sword and a hand on his shoulder. Zoro looked like shit and Sanji didn’t look much better. Nami gasped and ran to them.

“Are they alright?” She asked.

Chopper shook his head and said, “No, not really. Sanji has a broken leg and a wound on his head. Zoro’s vocal chords are broken and he can’t speak, his shoulder is crushed and he has a few other wounds on his body.”

Nami held a hand in front of her mouth, gaping at the two wounded crew members. She walked over to Zoro and laid her hand on his cheek.

“It’s going to be fine, right?” She asked.

Zoro rolled his eyes and shrugged. Nami sniffed and smiled.

“Yeah, you don’t know either. Let’s just wait and see.” She said and let go of him. “Chopper, set Sanji over there, against that tree, we’ll come to you in a sec.” Nami instructed.

Chopper nodded and pulled Zoro with him. Nami walked over to Franky and Ussop as they assessed the damage done to Robin and Brook. They both looked fine except for a few bruises.

“Let’s get them to Chopper.”

Ussop nodded and lifted up Robin, Franky lifting Brook with one arm. Nami lead them and brought them to Chopper. Nami just saw how Chopper handed Sanji to Zoro in a delicate manner. The swordsman brought his arms around the Cook and held him close for a moment. Nami stopped to watch, having never seen such a thing. She watched as Zoro sat down and laid Sanji against him, a sad look passing on his face. She gaped at them as Zoro kissed Sanji’s neck and a tear escaped his eyes. She shook her head and recovered, rushing to them, making sure Franky and Ussop had not seen that. She glanced at Zoro and saw him wiping his eyes furiously. She smiled slyly and took Choppers hand.

“What is it?” Chopper asked as they were out of range.

“Does Zoro love Sanji?” Nami asked bluntly.

Choppers eyes widened and he stared at Nami.

“I saw what he just did, it doesn’t suit him at all.” Nami said with a giggle.

Choppers face softened and he smiled. “Yeah, he loves Sanji, but don’t tell him you know or he’ll kill you. Zoro is only comfortable with Luffy knowing.”

Nami nodded her head, accepting the request. She walked back to Zoro and Sanji and squatted before the duo.

“He’ll be fine, Zoro. Don’t worry.” She said.

Zoro glared at her. Nami could see the exhaustion behind his glare and she sighed.

“Go to sleep dumbass.”

She then knocked Zoro on the head, and because he was worn out, he passed out from her measly punch. He slumped against the tree, taking Sanji with him to the ground. Chopper rushed to them before they would hit their heads and laid them both down next to each other. Ussop and Franky reached them then.

“How’s it coming?” Franky asked as he spotted Zoro and Sanji.

“As I told Nami before they’ll be fine.” Chopper said. 

Ussop nodded and let Robin off his back, Nami holding her up as the older woman began to wake up.

“What happened?” Robin questioned.

Nami squatted and lowered her to the ground. “Nothing much, we’re still waiting on Luffy.” She said.

Robin nodded her head and looked over to all her shipmates. She gasped as she saw Zoro and Sanji.

“Are they alright?” She asked.

Nami nodded her head and let go of Robin.

“Yeah, they’ll be, after a good rest.”

Robin sighed in relief and sat herself up more comfortable.

“That’s good.” She said, saying what everyone had thought.

o-o-o

Luffy huffed as he stood over the passed out form of Dangoi. He had finally defeated the man and turned on his heels to go back to his crew. He stretched out his arm and grabbed onto a boulder and swung himself onto it. Looking around he spotted his Nakama, all of them together. He smiled a goofy grin and rocketed towards them. He landed gracefully next to Chopper, who was very surprised.

“Did you beat him already?” The reindeer asked.

Luffy nodded his head and glanced down at his Cook and first mate. He frowned as he saw their wounds and how bad they actually where. Luffy sighed and held his head high. He looked around for the Sunny and spotted their ship at the edge of the rocky fields, bobbing up and down in the water of the seas.

“Let’s get them to the Sunny, and get off this island.” He said. “Captain’s orders.”

The crew nodded and began to get up. Franky picked up Brook and Nami helped Robin to stand. Ussop helped Luffy support Zoro as Chopper carried Sanji on his back. They walked to the Sunny slowly, coming across all the marines they beat. Everyone was still uncouncious and out of it. Luffy smiled as he thought about why he won the battle. He won it for his friends.

o-o-o

Zoro woke up with a massive headache. His eyes hurt, his head hurt, his body was sore and his throat burned. He slowly sat up and shielded his eyes from the bright light of the infirmary. He took a deep breath and breathed in the smell of blood and clean bandages. It was a weird combination, he thought. Zoro looked to the side to spot a sleeping Chopper, head on the table, body on a chair. The poor animal looked totally exhausted and done for.

Zoro smiled softly and threw the sheets of his body. He stepped onto the floor and shivered from the cold. Looking at himself he noticed the bandages around his shoulder and he could feel the ones around his throat. Zoro didn’t really know what to think this moment. He looked on and spotted Sanji sleeping on another cot. Zoro’s eyes widened as he saw the dark circles under the blonds eyes, the exhausted look and the bandaged head. He stood slowly and wobbled over to the Cook. He stroked some hair away from his face and smiled down at him.

“You're awake?”

Zoro turned to see Chopper looking at him. He nodded and looked back at Sanji.

“He’s going to be okay?” Zoro asked.

Then his eyes widened at his own voice. He turned back to Chopper hastily and stared at the reindeer. Chopper smiled at him and nodded his head, answering the unspoken question. Zoro got tears in his eyes and smiled.

“Thanks, Chopper.” He said.

Chopper smiled and hopped of the chair, “Sanji’s going to be fine. His leg is treated and his head wound won’t leave any damage.”

Zoro sighed in relief and thanked Chopper. He sat down on the bed next to Sanji. Chopper left the two of them alone. He knew Zoro needed that small amount of time. Zoro leant down and kissed Sanji’s head softly. A grin appeared on the blonds face. Zoro frowned at that, was he not asleep?

“Is that all you’re going to give me?” Sanji asked.

Zoro grinned and said, “If you want, I’ll give you a whole lot more.”

Sanji sat up on his elbows and kissed Zoro on the lips. A soft chaste kiss that lasted only seconds. But it wasn’t enough for the swordsman. He pushed Sanji back on the bed and climbed on top of the blond. He kissed the blond hungrily and smirked into the kisses.

“I love you.” Zoro growled.

Sanji moaned into the kiss and arched his back of the bed. Zoro sat up a bit and a string of saliva connected them. Sanji smiled and wrapped his arms around Zoro’s neck.

“I love you too, Baka Marimo.”


End file.
